rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel)
"Fremde und Freunde" ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel im ersten Band Drohende Schatten. Zusammenfassung Rand erwacht spät. Er beschließt, die Stadt zu besichtigen. In der Küche erfährt er, dass überall in der Schenke Ratten mit gebrochenem Rückrat gefunden wurden. Im Schankraum unterhält Thom, der Gaukler, die Gäste. Im Zimmer von Mat und Perrin erzählt der Schmiedelehrling Rand, dass auch Mat und er von einem gewissen Alptraum heimgesucht wurden. Rand verlässt nun die Schenke. Hinter dem Gebäude trifft er Min, ein Mädchen, das im Hirsch und Lön arbeitet und Männerkleider trägt. Min hat eine seltsame Begabung, sie sieht Dinge, die Personen in Zukunft zustoßen werden, als eine Art Aura. Die Eindrücke sind oft unverständlich, selbst fü Min. Verwirrt geht Rand fort. Plötzlich entdeckt er in einer Menschenmenge Padan Fain, doch dieser rennt vor ihm fort. In einer Sackgasse muß der in der Nacht des Trollocangriffs Verschwundene stehen bleiben. Rand will ihn bewegen, mit zur Schenke zu kommen, doch der Händler weicht aus und bittet vor allem, Moiraine nichts von seine Anwesenheit in Baerlon zu berichten. Dann drängt er sich an Rand vorbei und verschwindet um die Ecke. Als Rand ihm folgen will, stößt er mit Mat zusammen. Die beiden beraten, was sie wegen ihrer Alpträume unternehmen sollen. Aus Misstrauen wollen sie der Aes Sedai nichts erzählen. Auf einmal kommt ihnen eine Patrouille der Weißmäntel entgegen. Mat lässt mit Hilfe seiner Schleuder einige Fässer auf sie fallen. Da Rand laut über die Kinder des Lichts lacht, kommt es fast zum Kampf. Nur das Eintreffen der Stadtwache kann eine Auseinandersetzung verhindern. Rand fühlt sich seltsam und schiebt es auf die Träume. Mat und er wollen eigentlich zur Schenke zurückkehren, verirren sich aber im Gewirr der Gassen und schließen sich schließlich Thom Merrilin an, der Werbung für seinen abendlichen Auftritt macht. Sie erzählen von ihrem Traum und von den Andeutungen Ba' alzamon über vom weißen Turm getötete falsche Drachen. Thom rät, niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Gerade vor dem Hirsch und Löwen kommt ihnen Perrin entgegen und berichtet, dass Nynaeve der Gruppe gefolgt ist und nun in der Schenke sitzt. Da alle Nynaeve kennen, haben sie Angst vor den Konsequenzen eines Streites mit Moiraine. Handlung thumb|200pxRand erwacht mit Muskelkater. Er erinnert sich nicht mehr an seine Träume - bis auf den einen. Thom und Lan, mit denen er sich ein Zimmer teilt, sind schon aufgestanden. Er beschließt, sich die Stadt anzusehen, und schnallt sich nach einigem Überlegen sein Schwert um. In der Küche streiten Meister Fitch und die Köchin Sara miteinander, dass die Katze Cirri ihre Aufgaben zu gut erfüllt habe. Nachdem Fitch den Streit verliert und die Küche so würdevoll wie möglich verlässt, bietet Sara Rand etwas zu essen an. Während er isst, erzählt sie ausschweifend davon, dass in der ganzen Schenke tote Ratten mit gebrochenem Rückgrat gefunden wurden. Rand verschluckt sich fast vor Schreck, aber ihr fällt nichts auf. Sie berichtet weiter von den Ereignissen und erwähnt, dass einer seiner Freunde nicht in die Stadt gegangen ist. Nachdem er fertig ist, will er unbedingt mit jemandem reden. Im Schankraum findet er Thom, der gerade eine Geschichte aus der Wilden Jagd rizitiert und keine Zeit für ihn hat. Rand ist so erschrocken, dass er Selbstgespräche führt und darüber nachdenkt, Moiraine um Hilfe zu bitten. Dann erinnert er sich an Saras Worte und findet Perrin, der noch im Bett liegt. Er fühlt sich nicht gut und erzählt von einem schlimmen Traum und dass Mat auch einen hatte. Als Rand fragt, ob er eine Ratte getötet hat, merken sie, dass sie den gleichen Traum hatten und Mat vermutlich auch. Beide entscheiden, es Moiraine nicht zu erzählen. Rand will sich die Stadt ansehen, Perrin will am liebsten zurück nach Hause und bleibt im Bett liegen. Die Stadt kommt Rand sehr fremdartig vor. Alle Menschen gehen grußlos an einander vorbei, es riecht anders, die Häuser wirken fremd. Alles wirkt erdrückend auf Rand und er beschließt, sich doch nicht von der Schenke zu entfernen, weil er jemanden zum reden braucht, aber da er Kopfschmerzen hat, setzt er sich auf ein Fass an der Hauswand. Immer wieder taucht Mutch auf und starrt ihn böse an. Unerwartet spricht ihn die Frau an, die er vom Vortag wiedererkennt, als sie mit Moiraine sprach. Sie stellt sich als Min vor und trägt Männerkleidung, als wäre es selbstverständlich. Sie kennt Moiraines richtigen Namen und erklärt, dass sie Visionen von zukünftigen Ereignissen hat - sie nennt es Teile des Musters sehen - wenn sie jemanden ansieht. Ihre Anwesenheit und ihre Worte verwirren ihn und er läuft regelrecht vor ihr davon, verfolgt von ihren Worten "Du kannst mir nicht entkommen", die ihn an Ba'alzamon erinnern. Auf seinem Weg durch die Straßen von Baerlon sieht Rand viele bekannte Gesichter, aber es sinst immer nur Menschen, die den Bewohnern von Emondsfeld ähneln. Doch dann trifft er Padan Fain, der sich tatsächlich in der Stadt aufhält und sofort wegrennt, als Rand seinen Namen ruft. In einer Gasse findet er den sehr heruntergekommenen Mann wieder. Ein kurzes Gespräch offenbart die Lage des Fahrenden Händlers, der Rand inständig bittet, Moiraine nichts von ihrem Treffen zu erzählen. Er wirkt nervös und hinterhältig und rennt schließlich davon. Als Rand ihm folgt, stößt er mit Mat zusammen und beide landen im Matsch. Er berichtet ihm von dem Gespräch mit Fain und fragt ihn dann nach dem Alptraum mit dem Ratten tötenden Mann. Mat gibt zu, ebenfalls so etwas geträumt zu haben, und beschwört Rand, Moiraine nichts zu erzählen, da er zu viel Angst hat, was passieren könnte. Sie beschließen, umzukehren und auch Perrin zu bitten, nichts zu verraten. Rand beginnt sich seltsam zu benehmen und vermutet, dass er erkältet ist. Sein Kopf fühlt sich leer an, er kann sich nicht konzentrieren und bemerkt nicht einmal, dass er Mat von Min und ihren Visionen erzählt. thumb|150pxAuf dem Weg kommen ihnen drei Kinder des Lichts entgegen und Mat beschließt, ihnen einen Streich zu spielen, weil sie so arrogant wirken. Obwohl etwas in ihm das Gegenteil empfindet, freut sich Rand auf den Streich. Als Mat mit seiner Schleuder die Halterung von Fässern auf einem Wagen zerstört und die Mäntel der Kinder des Lichts mit Schlamm bespritzt werden, kann Rand nicht anders, als laut zu lachen. thumbthumb|left|150pxDie Weißmäntel sprechen ihn zornig an, aber anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, stellt Rand sich ihnen drohend entgegen, das merkwürdige kranke Gefühl in seinem Kopf lässt ihn unsinnig handeln. Der Anführer der Männer, Dain Bornhald, versucht ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen, aber Rand weicht ihm aus. In seinem Kopf kribbelt es, er lächelt die Männer, die immer wütender werden, einfach nur an. Als einer sein Schwert ziehen will, hält Bornhald ihn zurück, denn die Stadtwache ist eingetroffen. Das Gefühl in seinem Kopf ist inzwischen immer stärker geworden. Als Mat ihn anspricht, verschwindet es ganz plötzlich und Rand fühlt sich wieder ganz normal. Sie gehen zurück zur Schenke und werden auf dem Weg von allen angestarrt. Sie verlaufen sich recht schnell, treffen aber auf Thom Merrilin, dem Mat nach und nach von den Träumen berichtet. Thom scheint all die Namen, die Ba'alzamon genannt hat, zu kennen, sagt ihnen aber nicht, woher. Er rät ihnen ebenso, Moiraine nichts zu sagen. Vor der Schenke kommt ihnen Perrin entgegen gerannt. Er berichtet, dass Nynaeve aufgetaucht ist. Obwohl sie sich vor dem, was sie erwartet, fürchten, betreten sie Jungen die Schenke, um sich Nynaeve zu stellen. Wichtige Personen *Rand al'Thor *Meister Fitch *Köchin Sara *Mutch *Mat Cauthon *Dain Bornhald *Thom Merrilin *Perrin Aybara Kategorie:Band 1 Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Baerlon